


Out of Service

by Saros



Category: Dolls (naked ape Manga)
Genre: Community: 12_stories, Gen, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saros/pseuds/Saros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Call all you want, but there's no one home, and you're not gonna reach my telephone." <a href="http://www.metrolyrics.com/telephone-lyrics-lady-gaga.html">(c) GaGa</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://12-stories.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)[](http://12-stories.livejournal.com/)**12_stories** , Dark table, prompt #5 "leaving".

_I NEED TO TALK TO YOU_   
_PLEASE CALL ME BACK ASAP_

_WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?!_

_STOP IGNORING ME!_   
_WHERE ARE YOU???_

_YOU CAN'T JUST RUN AWAY LIKE THIS!_

Shouta has received none of such texts. But he is sure they are there, hung in the limbo of undeliverable messages, waiting for him to turn on his phone... He doesn't think he will do it.

At some point, a faint qualm touches his mind; it occurs to him that avoiding a man-to-man talk must be chicken-hearted and not quite fair... but he dismisses this momentary invasion of doubt with solid, rational arguments.

"It's not like we can't meet again at all", he recalls his own words. He didn't tell a lie. But considering all the circumstances, he earnestly hopes that it will never happen.

Parting has always been difficult for Shouta, but he'll manage to cope with one more. He had undergone incomparably worse experience in bidding farewell.


End file.
